The subject invention is directed generally to electrostatic discharge protection for electronic circuits, and more particularly to a non-moving electrostatic discharge structure that is readily integrated into the product being protected.
Electronic components that are sensitive to electrostatic discharge (ESD) are utilized in a wide range of products including office equipment such as computers and printers. A common cause of electrostatic discharge is the physical contact or handling by a person of a product containing ESD sensitive electronic components, as in the course of replacing an inkjet print cartridge, for example. In particular, electrostatic charge that may have been accumulated by a person will be discharged upon physical handling of the product. The path of discharge in the product will be the path of least impedance from the location of charge transfer and may include ESD sensitive electronic components.
Known techniques for preventing damage as a result of ESD include the integration of protection circuitry into electronic components, anti-static packaging, shielding covers to prevent contact with conductive elements, and static charge dissipating furnishings such as anti-static rugs and table mats. Considerations with integrating protection circuitry into electronic components include difficulty in achieving the requisite level of protection, and the burden of re-designing existing electronic components, particularly those that include integrated circuits. Anti-static packaging and shielding covers add cost, and moreover cease to afford ESD protection after removal. The use of static dissipating furnishings can be burdensome and therefore not readily implemented, and moreover may not provide sufficient ESD protection.